


Happy Birthday

by IsabelParkerStevens



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Complete, F/F, My First Smut, Sexual Content, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabelParkerStevens/pseuds/IsabelParkerStevens
Summary: "Happy Birthday, Sebastian."





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Please no under 18's! 
> 
> If you like it/don't like it, please review and let me know!

I stretched under the thin sheets as sunlight warmed my skin and the sound of the busy streets of Manhattan drifted upwards through the open windows. My companion was snoring softly next to me with his arm draped over my stomach. I turned onto my side and smiled at his sleeping expression, totally relaxed without the stresses of day to day life etched on his skin. I ran my fingers through his brunette hair and propped myself up on one elbow to press a kiss to his temple. He murmured under his breath, exhaling before his arms came and pulled me into a tight embrace and he pressed a sleepy kiss to my neck. 

“Happy Birthday.” I smiled as he shifted onto his back and he gazed up at me, his eyes closed briefly as he allowed himself time to wake up from his deep sleep. 

“Do I have a present?” he questioned cheekily and I couldn’t help but smile as his eyes opened again and he tucked my own unruly hair behind my ears. 

“You have more than one. But you can’t have them all at once.” He pouted and I couldn’t help but laugh as I sat up on my own half of the bed and stretched my arms above my head, the sheets falling away to expose my naked chest. I flexed against his touch as he ran his hand down my spine before sitting up and kissing my shoulder. I made no attempts to move away and he moved his kisses to my jaw and then to my mouth as I turned my head and laid back into the soft pillows. All at once, there was nothing in my universe except him kissing, stroking, and exploring every inch of me like he had never seen me before. I forgot everything else and closed my eyes as the first wave of pleasure washed over me, warming me inside. After spending his own sweet time planting kisses between my breasts and down my stomach to the edge of my panties, he finally came back up to my mouth where I longed to taste him as if he were my favorite sweet treat. He gently bit my lower lip, and I felt a smile pull against his own as my nails began to apply pressure to the warm skin on his back. He moved back to my jaw before gently biting my earlobe causing me to gasp and he to laugh. For a moment, the seduction was broken we giggled to ourselves before I reached down to his own underwear, eager to return the pleasure he had gifted me. He turned onto his back, pressing a firm kiss to my mouth as my hand slipped under the waist band and wrapped around him. His hips bucked slightly and I smiled against his lips, the control has shifted to me. His fingers curled in my hair as we both found a rhythm together and I couldn’t help but look up at his expression as I held him in my mouth. It was reserved just for me, he never looked this way at any other time than during these moments and I reveled in it, he was for my eyes only and I was never going to let that change. 

He sat forward and pulled my face to him and he tasted himself on my tongue as he pulled me onto his lap and whispered for me to remove my panties. As soon as I had flicked them away with my foot he was inside me, moving slowly but going deeper with every thrust and I could feel the muscles in my stomach clenching as my arms wrapped around his shoulders and my nails dug into his back. His pace steadily increased as we both neared climax, his hands dug into my buttocks as he whispered dirty names in my ear. 

I threw my head back as I felt myself climax and he came inside me, my lips were swollen and he traced them with his thumb as we both panted, sweat shining on both our skin. Eventually, we both broke out in a smile and we shared a last soft kiss before I admitted I should get dressed. He pouted as I got up from his lap and slowly made my way to the en-suite, swaying my hips, silently prompting for him to join me in the shower for a second round. 

As I turned on the hot water to the shower and tied my hair up to keep it from getting wet, I felt his presence behind me and he pressed his body into the back of me, cupping my breasts firmly. 

“I’m not finished with you yet.” He whispered against my skin, and I laughed as he walked us both into the shower and closed the door, sealing us away from the outside world.


End file.
